SnowWells meets TVD
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: "If anyone had told Caitlin that her escort to the Central City Pageant was going to be Harrison Wells, she wouldn't have believed them and laughed at the impossibility of it... but here he was, saving the day for her." - SnowWells AU Ficlet!


**Here's the third of my SnowWells meets Fandom series, this time it's based on a famous Vampire Diaries scene from season 1, "Miss Mystic Falls" with the Damon/Elena dance! So yes, it's an AU with them in high school/college, hope you like it! Got a few more of these coming up! ^_^**

* * *

If anyone had told Caitlin that her escort to the Central City Pageant was going to be Harrison Wells, she wouldn't have believed them and laughed at the impossibility of it. He was not a student in CCHS, but rather from Central City University and the idea of him escorting a girl like Caitlin wasn't even something she dreamed of; and yet there he was, standing at the foot of the staircase, dressed in a tuxedo as he watched her walk towards him in a state of confusion and curiosity; they had spent some time together ever since she had visited the campus with her best friend Felicity, but to see him _here_ was... it was almost like a dream.

"You look beautiful." Harrison whispered softly, his arm extended out for her to take as he led the way outdoors.

"Thank you... but, what are you doing here?" Caitlin couldn't help herself as she blurted out the question, knowing that in a few seconds, _everyone_ would see the two of them together and wonder what had changed.

The pageant was being held at the Mayor's mansion and up until five minutes ago, Caitlin didn't wasn't even sure if she would be participating in this event since her supposed escort had dropped out just like that. Through a text. That's all it had taken for Ronnie to tell her that things were definitely over between them and their breakup last month was official now. And then, Caitlin had heard her name being announced, _'Miss Caitlin Snow, escorted by Mr. Harrison Wells,_' which definitely stunned her more than Ronnie's abrupt message.

"Someone had to step in and save the day, I heard that one of the girls needed an escort and I'm happy to fill that position for you." He answered, as the two of them stepped over the threshold and out into the courtyard where all the guests were gathered.

"You _heard_ that I needed an escort?" It seemed a little unexpected to Caitlin, she was aware of Harrison's connections to the organization in charge of the pageant, but she couldn't understand why he actually seemed to be actively getting involved.

Suddenly, it felt as if a dozen people were focused solely on Caitlin as she walked with Harrison towards the center where the other girls participating in this pageant were standing. In spite of everything that had happened, Caitlin could no longer feel the fear or anxiousness or worry that had gripped her when she believed that there would be no one to prevent the embarassment of being a participant without an escort; she felt unusually calm with Harrison by her side, although her fluttering heartbeats were another thing she didn't understand.

"Yes... our mutual friend Miss Smoak filled me in on your dilemma, is that what you wanted to know?" Harrison grinned, not revealing all of his intentions to Caitlin just yet; the important thing was that she would have the experience she deserved and enjoy this day as it should be.

Caitlin barely noticed Barry's parents and Iris' dad, before taking her place beside Felicity, Iris, Bette and Laurel while Harrison stood with Oliver, Barry, Cisco and Tommy, lined up opposite them. There would be plenty of time for her to really talk to him after their part in the event was over but until then, she decided that things would not have gone as smoothly without him stepping up to save _her_ day. Once the music began to play, the ladies curtsied, the men bowed to each other and their dance commenced; a simple waltz that she may not have practiced with him earlier, but as the two of them mirrored each other in their moves before falling into a perfect sync, Caitlin realized that Harrison was the partner she had been looking for, the one person who never gave up on her no matter what came their way, had been in front of her all along.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
